


Mission Failure

by StarishSparkles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Loki'd (Marvel), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mission Fic, No Smut, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Bruce wasn't needed for the Avengers' most recent mission....should he have been?None of the others are quite themselves on the quinjet back, and the spider boy needs someone to talk to. It's not who Bruce expects.Cute and sad, spideypool, possibly oneshot possibly not.Possibly triggers? Crying, breakdown after an unspecified fight, don't read if you don't think it'll be OKIt's not really serious, just a warning.





	Mission Failure

Everyone was quiet as they boarded the quinjet after their last mission. Clint silently dressed and covered a slash through Steve’s thigh that was already visibly healing, and Natasha held her hand out for Bruce’s headphones with a muted ‘please' and a haunted look on her face, before sitting beside Clint and resting her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed. Bruce wasn’t sure what had happened during the mission, but he knew he wasn’t going to ask until somebody, _anybody,_ lost that empty look in their eyes _._

Looking at everyone, huddled in twos or threes around the room, Bruce found himself thanking the gods he didn’t believe in that Bucky had been left behind for this mission, he didn’t think his recovery would be hastened by the same look he used to carry permanently on the face of the man who kept him sane.

And possibly alive.

Suddenly he realised no-one on the plane had any weapons on them. Mjolnir was sitting next to Thor, abandoned, Steve’s shield was a little roughed up and on the ground between the unoccupied Iron Man and War Machine suits, and a literal pile of weapons removed from about Clint and Natasha’s persons had been discarded a few metres from Sam’s mechanical wings and goggles. The Other Guy hadn’t been deployed for this mission, but Bruce was beginning to wonder if he should have been.

Bruce felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned, looking up at the spandex-clad teenager standing in front of him. His hands were shaking slightly, and although Bruce had never seen the boy’s face, he knew the look in his eyes even through the mask. “Can I- can I borrow your phone?” His voice was quiet, and shaking - Oh God, the boy was crying. “Sure Peter. Keep in mind whoever you’re calling might not answer, though.”

Bruce was aware that something was seriously wrong; Peter was the strongest boy he knew. He broke his bones on a dangerously common basis, but Bruce had never seen the boy shed a tear.

He nodded silently, and Bruce handed him his cell phone after unlocking it quickly. Silently Peter took it and walked past Wanda, Vision and Pietro to the cockpit, where a shimmering wall glossed over what was happening and muffled the sound. Confused, Bruce was _sure_ that was his budget hydroponics project, he glanced over at Tony who caught his eye and shrugged slightly, mouthing ‘He needs it' and Bruce’s eyes softened. He really did.

\-------------------------

A few thousand miles away, in a bar in downtown New York, a Jotun in black and green noticed Deadpool’s phone vibrating and grabbed it. Nobody but his ‘best friend' Logan noticed, but he just smiled slightly behind his glass (tankard) and looked away. Grinning slightly, he unlocked the phone (oh Deadpool was so going to regret giving Loki, of all people, his password) and checked the notifica- whatever-they’re-called which read ‘New Message from Unknown Number’ and he tapped on it. It read:

_Um_

_This is peter_

_From bgs phone_

_Can we talk_

_Please_

Loki raised an eyebrow. Well this was interesting. His grin widening, he typed out a reply and quickly pressed send, glancing around to check if the mercenary had come back from the toilet yet.

_**Yes, okay. Tell BG thank you.** _

He got a response barely ten seconds later and his eyes widened.

_Who are you and why do you have wades phone?_

He chuckled. This ‘peter’ was good.

**_How could you tell?_ **

_Its obvious... loki?_

Is it my actual use of grammar and punctuation?

_Is wade there_

And then, a few seconds later,

_Please_

Loki was impressed. Not many humans took his name in stride, but he supposed this person had voluntarily contacted Deadpool.

_**He’s on the toilet.** _

_ofc he is_

_**What?** _

_**Oh he’s coming back now. Goodbye Peter** _

_**It was nice meeting you.** _

_Um you too_

He handed Deadpool’s phone back to him as he sat down and sweetly commented, “Peter seems nice.”

_Wade are you there_

Deadpool's eyes widened before he grabbed Loki’s collar and murmured, a little more venomously than warranted, “I’ll deal with you when I get back.” He then stalked away, typing as he left.

_**Yea ba by boy Im hrre** _

_Wade_

**_Teah spiidey whatsup_ **

_Can I call you_

_**Why?? Wsnna hea r my pret y voice? ;)** _

_Yes_

Wade stopped.

_**What** _

_Please_

**_Is somethin g wrong_ **

**_So methings wrong Im comi ng baby boyu_ **

He pressed call without a seconds hesitation, pacing around the back of the alley with the phone to his ear as it dialled. Silently and a little confusedly, Loki watched on from the shadows.

Suddenly realising the complete 180 on all of wades behaviour patterns since the second Peter was mentioned, and the clear worry the mercenary was projecting, Loki made his conclusion to let the two have privacy and slipped back inside, his lips sealed...

Meanwhile Wade was kind of freaking out.

“Baby boy what happened?

\-------------------------

Sitting alone in his shimmering cockpit, Peter finally broke at the sound of Wade’s voice. “No, no baby boy don’t cry, its gonna be okay. Who did this to you, Petey?” Peter stifled a sob as he answered. “He’s dead, Wade. They’re all...” he had to stop and wipe his tears away as more fell. “They’re all dead.” Wade’s voice was suddenly soothing, and Peter grasped it like a lifeline.

“Come on baby boy, wipe your tears. You’re on the kingjet right? I bet tin man won’t like tears messing up his billion dollar seats-“ Peter rolled his eyes as tears continued to fall. “Quinjet, Wade.”

“Shhhhh the kingjet won’t like that.”

Peter laughed despite himself, and added, “Don’t kill Loki, alright?” He could almost hear Wade roll his eyes. “you know I’ve not unalived anyone recently. Anyway, a few broken bones never hurt anyone... Isn’t he like the avengers ultimate enemy?” Peter sniffed, wiped his eyes on his blue and red sleeve and shook his head fondly. “Not an avenger, Wade.” There was a derisive snort from down the line and Peter rolled his eyes again. “You should be- don’t you roll your eyes at me, young man.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah yeah- what?”

“I-I don’t know! I’m sor-“

The line went dead.

\-------------------

“Peter? Peter?”

Wade’s eyes were wide as he stared at his phone.

His dead phone.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckmotherfuckingfuck. He ran inside the bar and threw down his (fucking useless) phone on the bar. “Weasel! Loki! Logan! Do any of you have a phone that works?!” Logan shook his head, showing his iPhone 8

(what no fair)

{Shut up yellow}

[Shut up both of you I’m trying to write a story here]

(Yeah yeah fine)

and waving it around a little, muttering ‘no credit' before turning back to his beer. Loki shook his head too (I don’t carry midgardian technology) and Weasel was nowhere to be found. “If I may-”

“Shut up Pointy Hat.” Logan cuffed him around the jaw and gruffly muttered, “Let the alien speak. He’s smart. Pissy and arrogant, but smart.” Loki ignored the last part and smiled his I-am-better-than-you-peasants smile as he spoke.

“I could be wrong, but isn’t that contraption on your belt a teleporter?” Wade looked down at his belt and, lo and behold, his teleporter. “Yeah, so?” His eyes widened. “Of course! Pointy Hat you’re a genius!” Loki rolled his eyes in that

(Gorgeous~)

[Heheh yeah]

{Arrogant.}

(Royal~)

{Royal pain in the ass, more like.}

[Shut up. Both of you.]

irritated way he did when Wade was being stupid.

(Haha so true)

[Shhhhh!]

“Whatever, just go.” Under his breath he muttered, “knucklehead,” but Wade chose to ignore it. Be the bigger man.

(Heh bigger)

[{SHUT UP YELLOW!}]

\-------------

Peter was still in his shimmery space when Wade teleported into the Quinjet. One second Bruce was quietly reading ‘Secrets of Inner Peace', which was quite boring actually, the next there was an enemy of the state (world?) lying sprawled out on the floor. He looked over his book interestedly, and smiled politely when the leather-clad mercenary jumped up. Surprisingly, he spun straight around and nodded to both Steve and Tony respectfully. “Captain. Sir.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why not ‘tin man'?”

Deadpool's answering grin was blinding. “Gotta impress the parents of my date, haven’t I?” Clint opened his mouth to object on the mercenary’s seeming lack of anatomical knowledge, when Steve sighed. “We’re not Peter’s parents, Wilson.”

Deadpool looked scandalised, even through the mask. “You’re not? Although I suppose your pal Buck- I mean Uncle James,” everyone cringed, “wouldn’t be very happy with that.” Steve was beet red by this point, and Tony looked ready to burst, when he added, “Peter really does look up to you two, you know. You’re like his third favourite people in the universe.”

Bruce smiled behind his book, and was about to speak when Sam, awkwardly squashed between the two, interrupted. “Peter’s in there, Blood Panda.” He pointed and Wade laughed, fully appreciating the joke, before skipping, literally skipping, past Wanda, Vision and Pietro. “You can’t get in there, Wilson. Nobody can get in if Peter doesn’t want them t-“ Wade pushed through the barrier with no trouble, it folded away under his fingers. “Hey, Petey, its me.”

The wall closed back up behind him, and Wanda smiled softly. ”I read his mind. Let’s just say, your son” this she directed at Tony and Steve, “is in no danger. I think he’s probably safer in there than he has ever been. Wade Wilson really would give his life for Peter a thousand times over. Literally, if what I've heard is true.”

Tony groaned lightly, and Rhodey elbowed him in the ribs. “Is he ever gonna leave the tower?” Everyone laughed, albeit a little hollowly, even though Steve looked a little distressed that anyone would think... him and Tony...

On second thoughts, enhanced hearing wasn’t what he really needed right now, the shimmering wall wasn’t _completely_ soundproof.


End file.
